The happy day
by zapparappa
Summary: the wedding of ianto and jack
1. Chapter 1

THE HAPPY DAY PT1

'This dress is beautiful, where did you find it?' Gwen was going to give Jack away at his wedding this afternoon. 'I have my way with things.' Gwen was in an emerald green dress. It was very elegant and by the way it fell from just below the bust hid her very slight bump on her stomach. The designer dress had thick shoulder straps and a bow on the left one. The hem of the dress had small green sequins attached all the way round. Jack had a massive grin on his face and had a look of excitement like a five year old at Christmas. 'So what will you do if Ianto doesn't show up at the altar? All this money on a new suit on my dress wasted.' Gwen was teasing him as she knew he was doubtful that Ianto would actually show up. Jack thought he was too good to be true. Like he was just stuck in one good dream which would turn out to be a nightmare when he woke up, split from the love of his life, the love of his universe.

'Hey you're coming to my 'hen night' tonight right?'

'Yeah, that's the plan and I'm bringing Rhys. Hang on; you are having more than me and Rhys?' Gwen was a little worried now because she knows that Jack lives his life on torchwood and torchwood is a twenty-four seven job. "He has his friends at torchwood, but who else?" Gwen was a little puzzled now about Jack. 'Yeah, Alice will be there but I can't trust my daughter not to leave, she hasn't forgiven me. Not that I can trust you to not get a bump in your stomach just before get married, even if it is only just see able.' Jack was too hyper now to be serious.

'Yeah, well as long as my baby doesn't come out tomorrow I think I'll be fine. Anyway will give me some privacy I need to get changed.'

Ianto was sitting alone in his flat getting ready for his stag night. He was glad he didn't have to play the more feminine role in this wedding, what would his sister think. For starters she only found out that he was bisexual a couple of weeks ago but to then find out her baby brother was getting married to a man, she was completely freaked out. Ianto wasn't exactly expecting the proposal himself.

It happened on the Friday Ianto nearly died. The day the 456 nearly took 10% of the children population. The 456 let a poisonous gas off when he and Jack were trying to save the population. He was knocked unconscious for a long time but somehow they managed to save him. He did loose life for seven minutes. That's when Jack realized, he realized that he loved Ianto more than anyone had loved ever. He was staying on the Earth because of this guy and he could not live without him, he would live in a tank of fire if this guy left him and by some miracle this guy loved him like that too. It was the moment he knew for definite that Ianto would survive that Jack left his bedside to get him the most magnificent proposal watch you could ever buy. He ran all the way to the best jewellers in Cardiff and bought Ianto the most diamond encrusted watch he could find.

He ran to the torchwood hub to make himself look presentable and to get his newly bought black Mercedes convertible. He drove back to the hospital and went to Ianto's bedside. Luckily for Jack Ianto hadn't awoken. Jack sat by Ianto watching over him being his guardian Angel for eight hours until Ianto became conscious. At the first sign Ianto was awake Jack knelt on one knee, opened the box with the watch in it and said to Ianto 'you are the most incredible person in the world, I have never known such a large amount of love to be possible, but I love you more than anyone else could possibly love someone, which is why I'm asking you, will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest person alive and be my husband? Will you be the love of my life? Please, I love you so, so much, Will you marry me?'

Ianto was smiling whilst retelling the story to himself. It always made him laugh when Jack tells him "your face was so funny, you looked like you had swallowed a pebble. At least you did choke out a yes though because what would I do without my honeybunch?"

Ianto looked at the clock and realized he should probably set out to the bluebell – a new pub in town. He hoped so much that Jack wouldn't be at the same place because although he loved him dearly, he really didn't want anything to go wrong and with Jack anything could turn out to be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

THE HAPPY DAY PT2

At Jack's hen do there were four of them. Jack, Gwen, her husband Rhys and Jack's daughter Alice. They were all sitting around a table in the starburst nightclub having drinks and watching all the young adults dancing. They were listening to "Let's get exited" by Alisha Dixon. 'Come on anyone want to dance? I personally love this song and I can tell from previous experience that Ianto, well I reckon, he adores this song. So who will dance with me?' Jack was getting frustrated just sitting around and as no one would dance he went up to the bar. He ordered 'the strongest thing you've got, and make it snappy!'

With the Everclear he got given he went back to the table with his friends. 'Before I get drunk like never before, where are Gwen and Rhys?'

'Jack, just because you look stupid in your jeans and white shirt and have the veil on your head it doesn't mean that they want to stay with you all night. Gwen is outside with Rhys. The foetus was getting uncomfortable in here.'

You could tell by her tone of voice that Alice didn't want to be here. She was still very angry at Jack that he would kill his own Grandson, but then to get married and be all happy go lucky straight after, Alice was on the verge of hating her own father. Jack stood up at the same time as Alice and shouted at her.

'Alice, just because you didn't want your son to die doesn't mean it wasn't the right thing. He saved the world, he really did and if you can't accept the fact that I decided to get on with my life instead of wasting time mourning then I'm sorry, but I love Ianto and all I want is to get married and for some mad yet fantastic reason, he feels that way about me to.' Jack turned to the people watching them arguing. The music had stopped completely. 'And yes to all you people being nosey, I am gay and I do save the world.' He turned back to Alice and lowered his voice to its normal volume. 'I am very sorry but if you can't accept the fact that I have learned how to move on, but for me this feels right. You don't have to be here and you don't have to go to the wedding but I would really like you there' Music started again to a song neither Jack or Alice recognized.

"Get out, right now; it's the end of you and me. It's too late, and I can't wait, for you to be gone"

Alice heard this song and burst into tears. 'You are the most evil man in the world and I'm ashamed to be your, you know what.' She ran out of the club and went home leaving Jack. It would seem he wouldn't be having a Maid of honour tomorrow.

At the exit of the starburst, Gwen stopped Alice. 'Alice what's wrong' she said sympathetically. 'Why are you crying and where you going?'

'I can't do this anymore' she sobbed. 'I just can't, I need to go home, and I don't think I can see him again. He's a typical man, thinks of no one but himself.' With this Alice ran all the way home. In this time she decided, the only time she's going to see Jack again is on her death bed.

Ianto was sitting happily at a wooden table in the pub with his usual, a pint of bitter. He wasn't drunk yet but the night was young. He was with his Sister Rhiannon and her husband Johnny. They had never met Jack before.

'So Ianto, are you going to tell me about Jack?' Rhiannon asked Ianto.

'Well, I've known Jack for some time now. We met when I got my new job. He's my boss.'

Johnny had brought with him an "I'm the man" cap in a shade of red. He handed it to Ianto. 'So then, gay boy, like the hat?' Johnny was joking as he could see the excitement in Ianto's eyes.

'Can I keep it? Jack likes it when I wear red.' Ianto was bouncing in his chair.

'Bro that's gross!' Rhiannon was feeling ill talking about her brother's sex life. 'Should I get another round of drinks, something stronger this time?'

Everyone smiled as she went and got some vodka's in.

It didn't take long for them all to get seriously drunk. They were all dancing around the pub which had no music playing into it. They were doing the cancan to he's getting married in the morning, which they were all singing terribly.

Johnny suddenly stopped and turned to Ianto, 'Ianto, do you love me?'

'No, I love John, no I love Jake, no I love Jack, Yes, I love Jack' Ianto was feeling very confused at the moment. It was the drunkest he had ever got.

'Oh, ok' Johnny was very good at hiding the disappointment in his voice even though he didn't love Ianto and was very, very drunk.

It was half past one when they left the pub to go home. Ianto had had a good night even if he couldn't remember it. He was very glad though that he would wake up in his flat, unlike Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

THE HAPPY DAY PT3

Jack was now too drunk for his own good. He was drinking a shot everclear every thirty seconds and he had the urge to kiss Rhys. He hated Rhys when he was sober. Well he used to hate him when he was sober. He never did understand why Gwen liked Rhys more than him. 'Rhys, thank you for not doing what Jack has done, and got deadly drunk. I'm worried about him. Look, he's dancing like a mad man and trying to hit on every guy and girl in here.' Gwen was talking seriously to Rhys. Luckily for Gwen Rhys stayed sober with her. "Ahhhh!" a girl screamed, Jack had made her jump and then hit her in the face.

'How long until we get kicked out? I don't want to get banned from here.' Rhys was moaning.

'Why? Because you love clubbing so much?' Gwen was joking with Rhys.

'Shut up you!' This made Gwen laugh.

'You know, it's a bit boring in here when you're not drunk. Want to make me laugh?'

'Anything for you darling.' Rhys was being sweet as he felt guilty that Gwen couldn't get drunk.

'Go and humour Jack for me' Gwen was grinning at Rhys. Jack was dancing with Rhys.

'So Rhys, how come you look so sexy tonight?' Jack ran his hand gently up Rhys' arm creating a new spark.

'It just comes naturally. How come you're such a cocky git?'Rhys was now flirting as well.

Jack stifled a laugh and slowly put his arms round Rhys' neck so he put his hands on Jack's butt. "A total eclipse of the heart" was playing in the starburst. 'How c...comes you're ... so well...welshy?

'Shut up and let me kiss you so I can make Gwen jealous.' Rhys' voice was a little shaky.

Slowly their moist lips joint together. The kiss started off slow and soft, it built up. The kind of kiss that if Rhys had been kissing Gwen at home it would end up in sex. Jack's hands ran up Rhys' back into his fluffy brown hair. To this Rhys gut reaction was to do the same. He tightly pulled Jack's body closer and started to open his mouth. They were getting rougher and rougher, closer and closer. Their tongues were working hard and they were connecting perfectly.

'uh hum' Gwen noticed how intense they were getting. 'Someone has a wife you gay boy'

Rhys flushed bright red. 'So you enjoyed your little kiss with Jacky wacky. You know I'm surprised it didn't end up in sex. Rhys are you in love with my ex?'Gwen was laughing at him.

'Hey shut up you, I've had a great idea if you want funny.'

It was about half past one in the morning; Rhys and Gwen were walking Jack back to the hub. He was in danger of anything happening to him in the state he was in. He had been sick twice. 'He's too delirious to remember anything that's happened tonight right?' Rhys asked Gwen. 'Yes, I hope'

'So everyone has a funny story to tell about their stag/hen do. Well you woke up pregnant and me, well I was in a bundle on the floor, hammered.' Rhys laughed so Gwen joined in. 'So everyone has their own story. So, I've had an idea for Jack's.'Rhys was being very cautious as it was unlikely Gwen would approve of his idea. 'What were you thinking?' Gwen was getting worried by Rhys' tone.

'Well' Rhys looked down to the floor with embarrassment. He had turned pale red. 'Well I was thinking the old lamppost trick. Tie him to a lamppost outside the hub in his underpants and leave him their all night. We can go get him in the morning. But we should leave his veil on he looks, pretty, in it.'

'No' Gwen's voice was very stern. Rhys gave her a pleading look and she gave in. 'Ok, if you must.' Gwen and Rhys hurried with Jack to the hub entrance. They went to the nearest lamppost and stripped Jack down to his superman underpants. 'Superman at his age!' Gwen and Rhys started laughing. 'So what should we tie him up with?' Rhys asked Gwen. 'Actually I'll just use his trousers. '

They tied him to the lamppost around his neck tightly and they tied his wrists with his shirt. Then they went home and decided they might not get him in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

THE HAPPY DAY PT4

It was the day of the wedding. Ianto was so confused. He couldn't remember a thing about the previous night and he was on the counter in his kitchen, naked. He jumped off to realize he felt sick and had a thumping headache. He went to the bathroom and took some aspirin. After ten minutes when the drugs had kicked in Ianto went into his room and had a long shower. When he was totally sure he was clean he hopped out and got his suit on. It was a black suit, white shirt and of course, a red tie. He looked in the mirror and realized he needed his best man's help. He called Rhiannon's and asked if she would bring the kids round.

Five minutes later Mica and David arrived with their mum. 'Hey, bro. You look so dashing in your suit. But you might want to sort your hair out though.' Rhiannon was so happy her brother was getting married. 'That's why I needed you and these two. I can't do my hair.' Ianto was feeling silly now that he can't do his hair. He normally wore it in his natural, fluffy way but that wouldn't do for his wedding day.

'Mica will you take your Uncle Ianto into the bathroom and help him bring all his hair things in here please.' Mica did as she was told and helped Ianto bring his things into the lounge.

'Mum?' David asked when Ianto had gone. 'Why is Ianto marrying a man?' He flushed a bright red when his mum told him. 'I don't know sonny Jim, you'll have to ask him. I'm sure he won't mind.'

Ianto and Mica put all his things on the couch. He did as he was told and sat on the floor whilst David, Mica and Rhiannon worked. 'Ianto?' David asked 'Why are you marrying a man?'

Rhiannon nodded at Ianto when he asked her with a look if can tell him the truth. He smiled. 'David.' He said factually. 'I love Jack' Ianto explained in the easiest way he could.

David replied smiling. 'Isn't it weird though? You never see men marrying each other'

'At least I know he hasn't been watching late night TV then!' Rhiannon said sarcastically. Ianto stifled a laugh but felt awkward. Everyone went quiet until they had finished Ianto's hair.

They made it flat and he had a neat side parting. Rhiannon started to cry when she saw her brother looking so handsome for his wedding. They heard a beep outside and noticed in was Johnny, picking the Davies up to get ready for the wedding. They told Ianto they would see him at the castle and then they left. In the few hours between when the car picks them up he didn't know what he would do with himself, even if it was only an hour. He was too excited to care.

Jack awoke feeling cold. He looked around him confused and then looked down. 'Shit' he shouted.

'Why superman, it should have been Spiderman damn me'. 'Oi, you get me out of this. Hey cute

Bum, help me will you'. 'Oi, Pretty face I need help and you've got just the body to give it to me.'

Jack was yelling now. 'Hey sexy legs help me, someone get me out of here!' Out of nowhere a little

Old lady with short grey hair went up to Jack. 'You can't have nice friends if they would do

Something like this to you.' The lady said to him sympathetically.

'Yeah, well it was my hen night.' Jack laughed. He was being nice to an old women who is untying

him from a lamppost with him in his Superman underpants. 'You're a guy, you have stag do's.'

'Not when you're gay and are walking down the aisle today to meet the man of your dreams.'

Jack said, his voice speeding up with great happiness. 'That's nice, so this is what you will

remember for the rest of your life and always be ashamed of it.'

'Yeah' Jack was frustrated.

'I guess these are your clothes then?' The old lady laughed.

'Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done without you. My husband to be will find this really funny, that an old lady like you helped me.'

'That's exactly what my boyfriend said when I found him like you were then. Only he was in boxers. He looked a bit about you actually. Anyway, I must rush but good luck with your wedding.'

'Yeah, thanks' Jack replied with a frown on his face thinking about what that women just told him.

Jack put his clothes over one arm and started to walk to Gwen's. That's where he would get changed. He didn't see the point in putting his clothes own. He had already been embarrassed today and putting your clothes on in the street is worse. 'Stand exactly where you are, drop your clothes on the floor, turn around and freeze.' A stranger's voice was shouting directly at Jack. He just carried on walking. 'You are under arrest, we are the police and you're nicked!' Slowly, Jack turned around to see if he recognized the officer. His heart dropped, he didn't.

'Look, I'm kind of meant to be getting married in three hours time and I need to get ready. I spent the night tied to a lamppost and I want to wash all the dog shit off my legs.' Jack was angry now.

Calmly the policeman replied 'I would appreciate it if you would co operate with us probably, Mr?'

'It's captain' Jack was now frustrated. All he wanted was to be at the castle with his honeybunch. 'Captain Jack Harkness, soon to be Captain Jack, Ianto Harkness?' The police officer looked at his pants. 'Think your Superman or something?'

'Very funny, can I go home now?' Jack turned around and saw P.C Andy Davidson. 'Hey, Andy do me favour and tell this guy to let me go. You know it was my stag night.'

Andy exchanged a nod with the other copper and they let him go. 'Before you leave though' Andy commented. 'Put your clothes on.' Jack sighed but did as he was told. He then looked at his watch and realized he would have to run. He was late.


	5. Chapter 5

THE HAPPY DAY PT5

It was two thirty in the afternoon. The guests to the wedding were in their seats. Most were admiring the beautiful Castle ahead of them. It was like a fairy palace. The deep green grass made the place more romantic and with all the bright flowers under the white canopy it was the perfect place for a perfect wedding. Ianto was waiting nervously for the man of his dreams to arrive. He couldn't wait to see Jack's smile as he walked down the aisle with Gwen on his arm. Standing at his side was Ianto's niece, Mica and his Nephew David. Mica was ring bearer and David was best man. This was all Rhiannon's choice of course but Ianto liked having family with him.

Ianto smiled as the car pulled up at the other end of the aisle. The music changed from some swing music no one had heard of to some peaceful classical music. Jack stepped out of the car smiling at Ianto followed by Gwen. With Gwen on his left arm Jack gracefully walked down the aisle in time to the music. He kept his steps slow but was very eager to meet Ianto at the front. Jack winked at Ianto in his boyish way, which made Ianto stifle a laugh. Once the whole crowd was standing and Jack was at the front, the wedding was going to begin. Gwen placed Jack's hand in Ianto's and whished good luck to them. 'You may now be seated' the minister announced. Everyone sat down apart from Jack and Ianto who were staring into each other's eyes like they could see too each other's soul. 'You will never believe what they did to me.' Jack whispered for only Ianto to hear.

'You will never believe how I woke up.' Ianto whispered in return.

'We are here today to celebrate the matrimony between these two people, Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. 'The minister was saying.

'I missed you last night by the way.' Ianto whispered to the Jack. They both smiled and holding hands turned to the minister. 'Now it is time for your wedding vows. Ianto, will you repeat after me? I Ianto, take you Jack, to be my husband'

'I Ianto, take you captain Jack,' Ianto and Jack smiled at each other through their vows.

'To love and to care for, from this minute onwards.' The minister continued.

'To love and to care for, from this minute onwards.'

'For the better future ahead.' The minister had learnt these strange vows by heart.

'For the better future ahead.' Jack was almost laughing at Ianto's vows.

'And forever will I love you.'

'And forever will love you.'

'Even when death parts us.' The minister had finished Ianto's vowels.

'Even when death parts us.' Ianto grinned at Jack as if it was only them in the castle's ground. Only they understood what the vows really meant.

Jack said the same vows as Ianto did with the same romantic smile on his face. He has never been happier in his life.

'Now, Jack, repeat after me, I Jack, take you Ianto, to be my husband.' The minister wasn't sure about Jack. 'I captain Jack; take you, Ianto to be my husband, to love and to care for from this second onwards. For the better future ahead of us and forever and ever, I will love you, especially when death parts us.' Ianto and Jack looked at each other meaningfully. Rhiannon was confused by what she had just heard and the way they were looking at each other. She let it go.

'Now who has the rings?' David stood up and gave the rings to the minister. He looked very dapper in his little suit. 'You will exchange rings as a sign of you love.' Ianto got given his ring and as he slowly put it on Jacks wedding finger he said, 'I give you this ring as a token of my love.'

'Jack, would you please do the same.' Jack gently put the ring on Ianto's wedding finger and announced, 'I give you this ring as a sign of my love.' Jack and Ianto were now grinning as they knew that they were now married. 'These two people have given wedding vows and exchanged rings. They have joined together in matrimony, so I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss.'

They joined their heads together slowly. They could feel everyone staring at them but they didn't care. They hadn't seen each other all day and they just wanted to kiss; especially now they were married. Jack tilted his head to the right as their lips softly joined. It was a slow kiss, a kiss which you want to last, Jack lead Ianto's lips open. Their tender lips were the perfect temperature. The audience were clapping, but they were in their own world. They were peacefully kissing, tongues in a perfect sync, with their lips. They were blissfully together in their new life, celebrating them being together, forever. 'Uh hum!' Gwen interrupted; they had been kissing for a while. They kept kissing, although Jack did say to Ianto, 'Ignore her.' Ianto had no intention of stopping. Jack moved his hands into Ianto's neat hair, whilst Ianto kept his on Jack's back. Jack started to run his fingers though his hair making it go to its natural self, Ianto did the same to Jack. About seven seconds later, when the audience were blushing they ended the kiss. They smiled at each other, and laughed. Ianto blushed when he realized his hair would mirror Jack's. With everyone clapping and a few cheering, music started as they walked back up the aisle hand in hand. Some were throwing confetti over the happy couple which was sticking in their hair and on their suits.

Jack held the door open of the car for his husband, Captain Ianto Harkness. They both got into the black Mercedes Continental and were whizzed down to the castles reception room.


	6. Chapter 6

THE HAPPY DAY PT6

The wedding reception room was beautiful. The tables were covered in purple and yellow flowers, making the room smell divine. Purple drapes hung from the ceiling attaching to the cream walls. The white table clothes gave the room a sense of elegance. The main table was running down the right side of the room.

Ianto and Jack were sitting in the centre wall side. To Ianto's right was Mica, his best women and in front of her was Rhiannon, the mum of her and David, who was sitting next to the young child. Johnny sat next to Rhiannon but was in front of Ianto instead of David. Sitting next to Jack was Gwen and next to her was Rhys. In front of Jack was meant to be his daughter Alice, but as expected she didn't show up, so one of Jack's best friends, Martha Jones, took her place.

Ianto was not like Jack with family. Jack has his daughter and he used to have his grandson but that was it. Ianto has his sister and their children that he saw, but he did have living relatives. This was very obvious at the wedding reception. The room was full of both of their friends and Ianto's family. A swing band was playing some music whilst the friends and relatives ate. There was a clear space that could be used as a dance floor once all the speeches had taken place.

'Guy's shall we do the speech's now, everyone has finished?' Gwen whispered. 'Yeah, ok. But you have to start. Me, no way.' Jack whispered back. Gwen stood up and raised her voice to be heard over all the chattering people. 'Excuse me, but as Jack's best woman I would like to start the speeches. I have known the happy couple for a few years now. I met them when I got my promotion. Jack was and still is my boss, Ianto was the coffee boy. Don't worry; he now has the same job as me. I'm not surprised these two are together, the job is twenty four seven. I don't know how Rhys copes with me hardly ever home. I think you will all agree they are perfect together, well I certainly think so. So I would like you to join be in wishing them good luck for future and all the best.' She and everyone else lifted their glasses. 'To the happy couple,' they all said in unison. 'So I'm sure you'd like to hear what Jack has to say for himself.' Gwen smiled a cheeky smile at Jack, knowing he hadn't written a speech.

'It's nice to meet you, I'm Captain Jack and I'm the guy who married Ianto. In a wedding speech you're meant to talk about how you met. I'm not going to because Ianto saved me... 'Jack quietened his voice for only Ianto and Gwen to hear, 'from a weevil.' He returned for his audience. 'He was my knight in shining armour. I was kind of mean to him at first. A complete stranger, who is now my husband, saved me, it was embarrassing. I'm mister get you out of trouble. So he was just begging me for a job afterwards, and so because of his handsome face, I just let him go on trial. It turns out he has some special power of working coffee magic... It turns out that's not all he's magic at, if you get me.' Jack looked at Rhiannon to see her with a disgusted look on her face. He thought it was funny with the kids not knowing why she was annoyed. Below him he heard a growl. Ianto was embarrassed by his last comment. 'There, there my honeybunch!' Gwen was laughing – the only one in the room who wasn't uncomfortable with the speech. Jack then growled back sexily, to embarrass Ianto, who was already pink and giving Gwen the evils. 'Uh hum' Gwen interrupted and nodded her head to the guests to remind Jack that this was his family. 'Any way, I'm glad I gave him the job because I don't know where I would be without him. He is the centre of my Earth and I will stick by him forever.' Jack looked down and smiled at Ianto. The sweet, boyish grin that always makes him forgiven. He gestured with his hand for Ianto to stand up, and he kissed him on the cheek. Putting his right arm around Ianto's neck and picking his champagne up in his left hand he made a toast. 'To Captain Ianto Harkness!' The guest's raised their glasses and Ianto gave Jack a peck on the lips. 'I guess it's my turn now!' Ianto spoke to the guest's. 'For revenge!' Ianto looked at Jack and grinned an evil grin. The guests were smiling – not funny enough to laugh. 'I love Jack. It's not guys in general it's just him. I can be completely myself with him, I know we are completely honest with each other.' He lowered his voice for only Jack and Gwen to hear. 'Even if tape measures do lie.' Jack went bright pink when Gwen laughed. Ianto winked and Rhiannon said in despair to Johnny. 'It's all riddles with them two innit.' He laughed.

'Mica, magic means that Ianto is good at having sex and all that stuff when you're naked with your lover!' David was still explaining to Mica what Jack was on about. 'Johnny!' Rhiannon was complaining. 'He has been watching late night TV.' Johnny replied back to her, 'let Ianto finish his speech.'

Ianto waited for them and carried on. 'Anyway, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be getting married, and I'm glad I could watch him walk down the aisle like a girl. So yeah, will you raise glasses and make a toast to your knew relative and my husband, Captain Jack Harkness.' They all raised their glasses and smiled proudly at Ianto, even if they did think the guy he married was a tosser.

'So has everyone made their speeches because I thought it would be sweet if David and Mica made one together?' Gwen was asking. 'We already made one!' David was shouting for all to hear. 'Come on Mica, stand up!'

'No, this is going to end badly!' Ianto whispered to Jack. Rhiannon overheard them and confirmed Ianto's fear.

'I like Jack.' David was shouting – loudly – in his childish voice. 'He is cool and Dad likes him.' Mica hit David around the waist. 'This is my bit!' She was shouting too. 'Daddy doesn't like Gay men, and he said he wouldn't talk to Jack or wait a sec. Mum do we call him Aunty or Uncle Ianto and Aunty or Uncle Jack?' Ianto and Jack both flushed a bright pink. Rhiannon gave them an apologetic look whereas Gwen and Johnny were laughing. 'Honey its Uncle Ianto and Aunty Jack remember?' Rhiannon told her children.

'Ok' they replied in unison. 'Daddy doesn't want Aunty Jack or Uncle Ianto to wear a dress or he won't talk to them.' Mica had now made Jack go very red. Ianto was laughing. 'I like Jack because he's rich and will get me loads of expensive presents.' David was now embarrassing his mum and dad. 'Mica, Dad still doesn't like gay people, but he has to like Jack because he's our Aunty'

'Ok, so to sum it up, we like Aunty Jack because he's rich and we like Uncle Ianto marrying him so Daddy likes gay men better, but not men in dresses.' She whispered to David to say thank you for listening. '1, 2, 3 thank you for listening!' They said together.

Everyone clapped after their speech, laughing at Jack going red and at the innocence in their loud voices. Gwen stood up and announced, 'It's time for a dance!'

Jack took Ianto by the hand and let him to the dance floor. The swing band was playing "lost by Michael Buble". Ianto put his spare hand on Jacks shoulder and gently pulled him closer. Jack pulled Ianto's hand to his chest and put his other hand on Ianto's butt. Their heads lay upright together, and they closed their eyes. Slowly they turned in a circle like they were the only two on the planet. Everyone was watching them intently as they embraced each other romantically.

They faced each other and looked into each other's eyes, 'I love you. But your speech, it was unacceptable!' Ianto whispered to Jack. 'Well, at least we can have fun later, Aunty Jack!' Jack gave Ianto his sexy growl. They laughed but stopped very quickly and roughly kissed. Ianto led Jacks mouth open but before it could get serious David shouted out, 'Look, Uncle Ianto is using his magic on Aunty Jack!' They stopped and laughed with everyone else. 'Why don't you all join us and dance?' Jack asked. Almost at once everyone partner upped and danced to the lively music.

David and Mica walked up to Ianto and Jack and asked together, 'excuse us but can we dance with our new Aunty?'

Jack sighed but replied, 'yeah, I bet you two can actually dance.' He turned to Ianto and laughed. 'Go and dance with someone else, I'll see you later.' Jack kissed him on the cheek and danced with David and Mica. Ianto gave him a rejected look but still kissed him back. 'I'll find someone who actually wants me!' He pretended he was annoyed and went off to find his sister.

Ianto found his sister sitting down talking with Johnny. 'May I have this dance?' Ianto held his hand out for Rhiannon; he guessed she was talking about her kids. They walked to the dance floor together, looking at David and Mica, who were dancing with Jack. Jack was spinning them around in circles to the lively music. 'He's good with kids.' Rhiannon was stating a fact not asking a question. They went and danced so they could just see their family but so it didn't look like they were spying, even if they did want to watch. They took up the ballroom position and swayed from foot to foot, keeping watch on Jack dancing with David and Mica.

'So I guess I'm not going to get a niece or nephew.' Rhiannon awkwardly laughed. Ianto looked down feeling a bit awkward. They were silent for a minute, the tension high.

'So, how did you really meet Jack?' Rhiannon asked in her intrigued way to break the tension. Ianto was hesitant to answer. 'Well, it was a while ago and I saved him from a weevil. We were out weevil hunting. It was quite funny that the guy who can only serve coffee saved this macho man from a weevil. Then again I don't think Janet does like Jack.' Ianto decided to tell her the truth but wasn't sure what to think of her confused expression. 'So, you and Jack go beetle hunting?' Ianto laughed by the serious question just asked. He respond with, 'something like that, yeah!' Ianto couldn't help himself but to laugh again. 'What's funny about that? I really don't get you two sometimes, but at least you look happier than I've ever seen you before.' Rhiannon smiled at Ianto. Suddenly, out of nowhere Gwen came up to Rhiannon and Ianto and asked, 'Sorry to disturb you but if I can't dance with Jack can I dance with Ianto?'

'Um, sure you can, I'm going to try and get Johnny on the dance floor. Not that that's possible.' All three sniggered a laugh, and then Rhiannon walked off. 'So Mr Ianto Harkness, how is your husband on this happy day?' Gwen asked.

'Hey Rhiannon, if you want to get on with him, It's Captain, always Captain!' Ianto shouted to her. Jack overheard and turned to Ianto to wink. This made Ianto go weak at the knees.

Gwen and Ianto kept their hands on each other's waist whilst talking and dancing to some music they hadn't heard of from the 1800's. They were talking about how much better this wedding is to the disaster that struck at Gwen's. 'Hey, at least neither of you nearly gave birth to a razor-toothed monster at the altar.' They laughed at the memory of her wedding. 'Yeah, that's what I love about torchwood, by day you're chasing the scum of the universe, come night you're the wedding fairy, clearing up after a wedding that had been taken over by a monster!' They laughed some more.

'So do you think your wedding has gone well?' Gwen asked looking at Jack, she obviously thought the kids were a bit of a disaster but Ianto didn't care, they were his family, and they helped him get his own back on Jack. 'Yeah, I know Rhiannon doesn't, but it never would with her disliking for me being gay.' He smiled sympathetically but the conversation soon moved on. 'So, what happened to you last night, I bet you got it easy compared to superman over there?' She laughed at the memory of the previous night. 'I don't remember and I don't want to talk about what I do.' Ianto was embarrassed about what had happened, knowing that his brother – in – law and his sister would have seen him naked last night. 'But you can tell me about Jack.' Ianto was curious at what happened last night; it was the second time it had been mentioned. 'No way, I want superman to tell you!' Gwen laughed and walked over to Rhys. Ianto was standing their confused, but he had no time to mull over it, he had an audience waiting to dance with him.


	7. Chapter 7

THE HAPPY DAY PT7

Whilst Ianto was being past round from person to person (half of them where family friends he didn't know) Jack was still dancing with David and Mica. He had tried to escape to dance with more of his new relatives but every time he tried they wouldn't let him. They were whirling and twirling and using Jack to stop them from falling. They were jumping in circles with him to the lively music, until Jack pretended to be sick and they would laugh at him. You could see he was having a good time. 'Aunty, can we come on holiday with you and Uncle Ianto today?' Mica asked innocently.

'Yeah, please Aunty Jack we will behave!' David was now asking as well. 'You're good kids, but this is a honeymoon. It's adults only, besides you don't want to watch me and Ianto working magic the whole time.' Jack laughed, obviously recalling the last time they had worked "magic". 'I want to watch you!' David responded sounding hopeful that he would at least let him go. Jack pretended to hit him and realizing what he just said he replied, 'look kids forget I said anything or just don't tell your mum, she already doesn't like me. Why don't you two dance together, I need to talk to someone.' Jack left the kids dancing together and went and saved Ianto from his 2nd cousin – Alex. 'Sorry to disturb you but it's nearly time for us to go and I would like another dance with my new husband and I know your mum wants to dance with you, Ianto.' Jack took Ianto with both of his hands in his to his mum. 'I won't be long; I'll go and get our cases before we have one last dance. And I love you my little honeybunch. ' Jack was teasing Ianto knowing that they had only one small case for both of them. Ianto's mother felt uncomfortable with Jack's comment so Ianto said to Jack. 'I'll miss you every second you're gone.' He then turned to his mum and told her, 'let's go dance!' The happy couple smiled at each other and separated.

'Son,' Ianto's mum started, 'you should have told us when you started seeing this guy.'

'Jack.' Ianto interrupted, 'and if you want to get on with him, captain Jack.'

'Jack then.' His mother continued, 'we don't mind you being gay, but we thought you would tell us and when you started seeing this, I mean Jack, we should have known about it from you telling us, not from a load of wedding invitations you left for me to give out.' Jean (his mum) was telling him off.

'Sorry mum, but it hasn't completely serious for long and it was awkward to talk about before...' Ianto trailed off. 'Mum I'm sorry but I love Jack, I'm in love with him, I've never loved anyone as much as I love him, not Lisa, not anyone and he's waiting for one last dance with me before we go away and I can't let him down.' Ianto was kind but firm with his words. He didn't want to argue with Jean but what he was desperate for was to be reunited with his lover. 'Off you go then son.' Jean let her boy go and sat and watched as they went onto the dance floor. They put their arm around each other's neck and silently gazed into their eyes, they were impossible to watch as the moment was so private and peaceful. They swayed in the same position for five minutes before they both realized they had to go. Together they went to the door where the guests were waiting to say farewell and have fun. Gwen gave Jack the case and said, 'this all you need for two weeks?' Jack and Ianto looked at each other and laughed, Jack told them, 'were not going to need much, just something when the room service comes with our strawberries and cream.' All the guests laughed – they were now feeling more comfortable – although Rhiannon gave a look of disgust knowing that the children were listening. 'Hey, can I see what sex toys you've got in their?' David shouted out from on top of a chair. 'David Jonathon Davies, shut the hell up and get down from there!' Rhiannon was now shouting at David and his comments. 'All day all you have done today is embarrass me and yourself and it has to stop! I want you to shut up and not say another fucking word today!' David did as he was told and got down from the chair. He waved at Ianto and Jack before going off to sulk in a corner. Rhiannon gave them an apologetic look as the married couple headed off for their honeymoon.


End file.
